Nueva vida como nuevo heroe
by Dreadmon
Summary: Tras la derrota de Anglar los miembros de Star Fox han tomado su camino pero 2 años despues Fox es contratado por un desconocido para un trabajo especial que cambiara su vida para siempre
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, días, meses, años…Ya han pasado dos años desde que mi equipo se desintegro, desde que el Star Fox desapareció y cada quien tomo su propio camino.

La batalla contra los Anglares trajo muchas sorpresas, la peor de todas fue la traición de ella, esa persona a la que ame mas que a nada en el mundo, cometí un error al pedirle que dejara al Star Fox, lo se, pero tenia miedo por su propia seguridad y que hace ella….Irse con el Star Wolf, volverse una criminal como ellos y lo que fue peor, me usaron para conseguir el dispositivo para limpiar las aguas de Venom para después robarlo y así ser los héroes, haber confiado en ellos fue lo mas vergonzoso que pudo haberme pasado.

Cada quien se fue por su lado después de eso, Peppy se quedo como el nuevo comandante de las fuerzas de Corneria después de que falleció el General Peper, Slippy se caso con Amanda y ahora viven felices me alegro por ellos, sin embargo Falco y ella….

Falco se quedo a mi lado, pues como caí en una profunda depresión temía que hiciera alguna tontería, nos convertimos en pilotos de carreras G-Zero y me ayudo a salir de mi depresión, pero después de año y medio Falco se fue repentinamente sin decirme a donde, supe después de que había formado su propio equipo para defender la galaxia, creí que habíamos dejado esos días atrás pero me equivoque.

En tanto esa persona, abandono al Star Wolf y desapareció del sistema sin dejar rastro, después de que derrotaron a los Anglares aunque fueron reconocidos como héroes, todos la llamaron a ella traidora en su cara, supongo que no tuvo el valor para admitir que me uso para sus propios fines, una parte de mi quiso ir a buscarla y pero mi razón intervino…. yo ya no le importaba, deje de importarle cuando entro al Star Wolf, me traiciono y lastimo profundamente, no solo a mi, sino a todos los que la conocimos, nos traiciono a todos.

Yo he continuado con mi vida como corredor de carreras, he hecho varios amigos aquí, aunque no me he vuelto a involucrar sentimentalmente con alguien; Hay veces en las que recuerdo mis días como líder del Star Fox y a mis compañeros, aunque lo que mas extraño…es estar allá arriba volando por el cielo y por el espacio.


	2. El Trato

**Capitulo 2: El trato**

Fox esta guardando sus cosas en el casillero después de participar en una carrera, esta solo en los vestidores cuando escucha que alguien entra.

Voz (detrás de él): Es Fox Mccloud

Fox: Si

Voz: Fox Mccloud, antiguo líder del Star Fox

Fox levanta la vista y ve a un jaguar, viste un traje de vuelo azul cielo y parece un poco serio

Fox: Para que me busca

Jaguar: He oído de sus hazañas en el pasado, deseo contratarlo para que haga un pequeño servicio, es algo sencillo y le pagare bien por ello

Fox: El Star Fox se desintegro por que no va con el Star Falco

Jaguar: Los del Star Falco son buenos, pero no son de fiar, seguro lo arruinan antes de empezar y como piloto no hay comparación, usted es el mejor que hay.

Fox mira de nuevo a ese sujeto, es obvio que esa respuesta lo tomo por sorpresa.

Fox (interesado): Te escucho

**Unos días ****después…….**

Es de noche y tres lunas iluminan los bares de una calle, las personas entran y salen de los bares o se dirigen a una estación de servicio para recargar el combustible de sus naves, de pronto la puerta de un bar se abre de forma violenta y un perro y un humano son arrojados fuera del lugar, ambos se levantan (habían sido golpeados) y salen huyendo un momento después sale del bar muy tranquilamente Fox

Fox (pensando molesto): Idiotas, me detengo a tomar un trago y esos tontos buscan pelea.

Se dirige a la estación de servicio espacial donde están quitando la manguera de combustible de su Arwing la nave es la misma que tenia durante la guerra contra Anglar sin embargo el escudo del equipo Star Fox desapareció, incluso la vestimenta de Fox es distinta en vez del uniforme que una vez uso ahora una camiseta roja y una chamarra de cuero gris, pantalón de mezclilla azul y unas botas grises.

Empleado: Listo señor, el tanque esta lleno

Fox (pagando): Gracias

Fox se sube a la nave y retoma el vuelo alejándose rápidamente de la orbita del planeta donde se encontraba, siguiendo su camino hacia su objetivo

Fox (leyendo el radar): Si todo va bien, llegare al planeta Kew en una hora

Fox recuerda la conversación que tuvo con el jaguar hace unos días

**Inicia FLASHBACK**

Jaguar: Mi nombre es Jaguor soy líder de las fuerzas de defensa del sistema Karonta. Hace tiempo que mi gente y yo combatimos contra unos enemigos conocidos solamente como "Imperio" todo lo que sabemos es que desean conquistar todo el universo, ya han conquistado varios planetas en diferentes galaxias y este sistema no es la excepción.

Fox: Si es algo tan serio, por que no le ha avisado al General Peppy

Jaguor: De momento es mejor no desatar un pánico aquí, ya que por ahora nuestro sistema ha resistido su ataque con gran firmeza, sin embargo sus armas son superiores y si sigue así perderemos, tenemos que solucionar este problema lo mas pronto posible, he aquí donde entra usted

Fox: ¿Qué tipo de trabajo quiere que haga?

Jaguor: Descubrimos que tienen una base de investigación en el planeta Kew, ubicado en la galaxia de Andrómeda queremos que te infiltres y robes toda la información posible de sus armas.

Fox (determinado): Sabe que un lugar como ese esta bien protegido, sin embargo me comprometo a hacer el trabajo, algunos por aquí creen que me he vuelto débil por lo sucedido contra Anglar, pero les demostrare quien soy yo, tendrá esa información no importa lo que me cueste

En eso el hombre abre un portafolio que lleva consigo

Jaguor: Considera esto "un pago por adelanto"

El portafolio contiene un Blasters y un dispositivo Reflector, Fox los toma algo sorprendido ya que esas armas son de último modelo (las del juego de Smash Bross Brawl)

Jaguor (voz): Son de última tecnología, te servirán de mucho

**Termina el FLASHBACK**

Fox: Que bueno que Peppy me presto esta Arwing, la necesitare mucho en un sitio hostil como el planeta Kew

Fox observa con atención que se esta acercando al planeta Kew

Fox: Estoy cerca, (sospechando) aunque todo se ve muy tranquilo

De pronto de la nada aparecen varias un grupo de seis naves que lo atacan

Fox: Corrección la fiesta empieza


	3. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

Fox responde el ataque de las naves enemigas y consigue derribar 4 pero de las dos restantes se lanzan lo rodean y se lanzan hacia el una por delante y la otra por detrás, rápidamente dirige su arwing hacia arriba y las dos naves explotan al chocar una contra la otra

Fox: JA, muy fácil

Sin embargo aparecen mas naves y esta vez todas disparan al unísono hacia el, Fox oprime un botón y su nave es rodeada por un escudo reflector que regresa el ataque contra las naves haciéndolas explotar

Fox: Eso no se lo esperaban, Gracias por las modificaciones Slippy

Aparecen mas naves, sin embargo su experiencia como piloto de carreras lo esta ayudando ya que una tras otra Fox las vuela en pedazos y de esta manera se abre camino hacia el planeta Kew, finalmente entra en la atmósfera, donde es recibido por serpientes robots voladoras, son muy rápidas y disparan sin cesar, entonces Fox utiliza una Nova bomba y las destruye por completo.

Fox (eufórico): SIII, NO HE PERDIDO MI TOQUE, (riendo por lo bajo) Falco muérete de envidia (divisa un único edificio en medio del desértico planeta) La base de investigación, bueno aquí las cosas se podrán mas interesantes.

La nave entra por un hangar y aterriza al abrir la cabina Fox nota que el lugar esta desierto a no ser por otra nave que no esta muy lejos de la suya, con cautela baja de su Arwing y observa con cautela el lugar, se aproxima a la otra nave y la examina.

Fox (al darse cuenta que la nave es un modelo reciente): Parece que no soy el único aquí

Comienza a explorar el lugar, siempre alerta con el blaster listo, allá donde mirara solo encontraba robots de seguridad destruidos, algunos escombros, finalmente se detiene en un pasillo que se divide en dos caminos y mira a su alrededor con aire de decepción.

Fox: En serio este lugar es una base de investigación, donde están las personas (se acerca aun robot dañado) este lugar esta abandonado

Voz (detrás de él): No lo esta del todo

Fox se da la vuelta rápidamente y apunta, pero la persona que le hablo también le apunta, es una zorra de pelaje azul de cabello morado largo, usa una ropa negra ajustada y tiene aire de mandona

Chica: Vaya vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, (ordenando) Mas vale que bajes ese blaster ¡AHORA!

Fox: Y tu ¿Quién eres para darme ordenes?

La chica parece un poco sorprendida de que Fox le contestara así

Chica (enojada): Soy Kursed la mejor caza-recompensas de la galaxia de Andrómeda

Fox: Eso dicen todos los caza-recompensas

Kursed: Mas vale que cuides tu lengua.

Fox: De acuerdo, pero si lo piensas, yo no soy tu enemigo

Kursed: ¿Quién eres y que te trae por aquí?

Fox: Soy Fox Mccloud del Sistema Lylat, me contrataron para un pequeño trabajo aquí

Kursed (fría): A mi también me contrataron para un trabajo…..Fox Mccloud eh…..ahora recuerdo eras el líder de una pardilla de tontos, que terminaron por abandonarte, vaya líder que resultaste ser

Fox: ¡PARDILLA DE TONTOS!

En ese momento hay una explosión cerca de ellos y un escuadrón de robots armados con metralletas láser se les aproximan, ambos corren para esquivar los láser a la vez que responden los disparos, Kursed saca una bomba y la lanza contra los robots al mismo tiempo Fox la empuja hacia una puerta abierta, en el momento en que cierran ocurre una explosión, un segundo después abre con cautela la puerta, de los robots solo quedan escombros.

Kursed: Esas maquinas parecen cucarachas

Fox: Y que lo digas, me dijeron que esta era una base de investigación, pero no encontrado a ningún ser vivo por aquí….con excepción de ti

Kursed: Por lo visto debieron marcharse, o tal vez estos robots acabaron con ellos, alguien reprogramo esas maquinas

Fox: Que clase de trabajo tienes que hacer aquí

Kursed (seria): Nosotros los caza – recompensas no decimos para que trabajamos, si no nos expondríamos, solo puedo decirte que busco a alguien y puede que este aquí

Fox: Ya veo

Kursed: Quédate aquí yo me encargo de lo demás

Fox: A no, yo no viaje desde el sistema lylat hasta acá para que me digan que me escondan, vine a hacer un trabajo y lo voy a cumplir

Kursed (fría): Como quieras, solo no vayas a estar molestándome (sale azotando la puerta dejando a Fox)

Fox: Mmph, que carácter tan frió tiene esa chica, se me van a complicar las cosas con ella aquí

Fox mira la habitación donde está, es de metal aunque hay algunas computadoras, ya destrozadas, y algunas cámaras de seguridad, Fox mira el lugar con atención le hace recordar lo ocurrido en Fichina cuando iban tras Pigma

Fox: Debe de haber una computadora central que controle a los robots, si llego a ella y la apago, ya no tendré problemas con los robots

Mira otra vez la habitación y ve en la pared un mapa del edificio y acerca para examinarlo para trazar un plan


	4. En busca de respuestas

**En busca de respuesta****s**

Kursed camina por los pasillos de la base abandonada, todo parece tranquilo pero aun así no baja la guardia, sin embargo esta molesta.

Kursed (pensando): No puedo creerlo….el aquí….y ni siquiera me reconoció, bueno allá el, no me importa

En eso suena su comunicador, alguien la esta llamando, lo prende y aparece la imagen holográfica de un mapache que usa un uniforme negro.

Kursed: ¿General Roll?

Roll: El jefe desea saber como vas con tu misión ¿Has podido hallar el objetivo?

Kursed: A un no he podido hallar al objetivo, es muy bueno para esconderse

Roll: ¿Y como vas en Kew?

Kursed: La base esta repleta de robots enloquecidos, he podido destruir varios, pero cada vez aparecen mas fuertes

Roll: No me extraña es una de investigación militar, sin embargo contamos contigo para lleves estas misiones a buen termino.

Kursed: No se preocupe, yo nunca cometo errores

Roll: Eso es lo que jefe espera de ti, comunícate si tienes algo, General Roll fuera (termina la transmisión)

Kursed: Bueno, no debo preocuparme tanto por los robots ya que estoy bien armada

De pronto saltan del techo unos robots con forma de arañas, Kursed las esquiva y dispara a los robots confiada de que explotaran, pero esta vez es diferente los robots no sufrieron el menor daño y avanzan hacia ella

Kursed (corriendo por el pasillo): No lo puedo creer

Saca una bomba de electricidad y se las arroja, la bomba explota y los robots reciben una gran descarga eléctrica pero aun así siguen avanzando, después intenta con otra bomba que lanza fuego y pasa lo mismo, esto realmente sorprende a Kursed

Kursed: ¿Qué clase de robots son esos?

Se mete en una habitación y cierra la puerta esperando que los robots no la detecten pero escucha que están tratando de derribar la puerta.

Kursed (gruñendo): Oh no, tienen detectores de calor

Mira rápidamente la habitación, no hay otra puerta de salida pero hay una ventilación de aire acondicionado, sin titubear se mete por la ventilación unos momentos después escucha un sonido lejano, como una explosión.

Kursed: No me esperaba que esos robots tuvieran escudos tan fuertes, (tiembla levemente) pero que frió hace aquí

Oye un ruido y mira sobre su hombro para checar si no la están siguiendo y de pronto choca contra alguien o algo

Kursed y otra voz: ¡OUCH!

Kursed se soba la cabeza y descubre que choco contra Fox quien se esta sobando la cabeza también

Kursed (enojada): Otra vez tú, acaso me has estado siguiendo

Fox: Claro que no, yo me estoy concentrando en lo mío

Kursed: Y por que vas por aquí

Fox: Logre prender el aire acondicionado, mientras estemos aquí dentro, los robots no podrán usar sus censores de calor para poder encontrarnos.

Kursed (seria): Debo admitir que fue una idea inteligente.

Fox (sin hacerle caso): Bueno entonces sigo por mi camino hacia la computadora central

Kursed (tras pensar un momento): Un momento

Fox: Ahora que

Kursed: Dijiste que ibas hacia la computadora central

Fox: Si.

Kursed (tras pensar un momento): De acuerdo iré contigo

Fox: Y ahora por que cambiaste de opinión

Kursed: Por que ahora que lo pienso bien, lo que busco debe de estar ahí (ordenando) así que vamos, ¿por donde?

Fox: De acuerdo al mapa de lugar, la sala de la computadora principal se encuentra en el centro del edificio

Ambos comienzan a andar por la ventilación, van tan rápido como pueden a gatas pero aun así deben ser cuidadosos de no llamar la atención de los robots, pero Fox esta muy pensativo.

Kursed: ¿Qué te sucede?

Fox: Nada, solo estaba pensando

Kursed: ¿En que?

Fox: No, nada, enserio ¿Estoy bien?

En poco tiempo consiguen llegar a la sala de la computadora principal, ambos observan desde la reja de la ventilación con cautela, la sala es idéntica a la de base de Fichita, sin embargo hay robots vigías en toda la sala rodeando la computadora listas para atacar al menor movimiento.

Kursed (susurrando): Es como si supieran lo que vamos a hacer

Fox (susurrando): Yea, si salimos de aquí de golpe, nos harán papilla

Kursed mira fijamente la sala buscando un punto débil, su vista distingue algo en una de las esquinas de la sala, es un tubo que tiene una grieta de la que esta saliendo vapor a presión. Al mismo tiempo Fox observa grandes rocas de cristal cortado en varios puntos de la habitación que parece que nacieron de la tierra

Kursed (pensando): Calor, esas maquinas nos encuentran por calor

Fox (pensando): mmm, si un láser se divide en varios al reflejarse en un cristal, con todos esos ahí abajo se reflejara en mas

Kursed y Fox: Ya lo tengo, (el uno al otro) escucha

Unos momentos después de la reja del aire acondicionado sale un láser que se dirige al tuvo de la esquina haciéndolo volar y llenando la habitación de vapor caliente, los robots se empiezan a disparar unos a otros; un segundo láser da contra la roca de cristal y se refleja hacia otro se divide en varios rayos que le da a varios robots que explotan provocando una reacción en cadena, toda la habitación estalla, cuando el humo se disipa, solo hay escombros la computadora central se apago debido al daño y Fox y Kursed salen de la ventilación a pesar de esa explosión están ilesos, Fox apaga el escudo reflector mientras Kursed observa el caos que causaron

Kursed: Sorprendente, hicimos un buen trabajo, (al ver la computadora destruida) la base es nuestra

Fox: Si (se acerca a la computadora un tanto preocupado e intenta prenderla, después de algunos intentos lo consigue)

Kursed (observándolo): ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Fox: Trato de recuperar la información de la base de datos, mi jefe la necesita para algo muy importante

Kursed: Ohhhh, crees poder recuperarla

Fox (al ver que los archivos están intactos): Siii, el disco duro permaneció intacto

Kursed no dice nada y se aleja de Fox para observar mejor a los restos de los robots, Fox comienza a pasar toda la información que puede a una especie de ipod, diseño de naves, cañones, tanques, etc; cuando termina y quita el USB ve un archivo llama su atención, lo abre y lee rápidamente.

Fox: No puedo creerlo, estos tipos han secuestrado personas por toda la galaxia, experimentan con ellos para convertirlos en armas para sus conquistas….. y esto (lee el titulo de una carpeta) Proyecto Soldado Star Fox

Iba a abrir esa carpeta, pero en un instante es golpeado con algo en la cabeza el golpe lo impulsa de cara contra el monitor rompiendo y casi se desmaya pero se da la vuelta rápidamente, Kursed le esta apuntando con el blaster.


	5. Fox vs Kursed

**Fox vs Kursed**

Fox: ¡¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo?!

Kursed (feliz): Cumplir con mi misión

Fox: Tu mi--- UN MOMENTO, TRABAJAS PARA EL IMPERIO

Kursed (tranquilamente): Correcto, me contrataron para recuperar su base de investigación, después de que algún rebelde reprogramo a los robots, sin embargo tú facilitaras mi otro trabajo

Fox: ???

Kursed: La información, tu trabajas para la resistencia, el Imperio esta ofreciendo una fortuna al caza recompensas que elimine a todos esos rebeldes

Fox no responde, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto y no sospechar siquiera un poco de Kursed?

Kursed: La resistencia esta en Corneria, esto le gustara a mi jefe, podríamos atacar el sistema Lylat y conquistaríamos los dos sistemas de una vez.

Fox: Eso jamás.

Kursed: Ja, tu no eres nadie para impedirlo, tu equipo paso a mejor vida, quien crees que no detendrá, acaso el Star Falco

Fox (molesto): Me pregunto que te ofreció el Imperio por tus servicios, es el dinero o algo más

Kursed (fría): Es mas, mucho más que el dinero, disfruto de las batallas y desde que me alié a ellos, mis misiones son mejores, hay más acción

Kursed no se percata de que Fox movió ligeramente una de sus piernas y de la parte de debajo de su pantalón cae un pequeño cubito

Fox: Pues perdona que te decepcione, por que ya me voy

Antes de que Kursed reaccione Fox patea el cubo hacia ella, el cubo explota en una nube de humo espeso, Fox aprovecha y escapa por la puerta pero Kursed va tras

Kursed: No escaparas con vida de aquí Mccloud (le empieza a disparar a Fox)

Fox saca el blaster que le dio Jaguor y contesta el fuego los disparos del blaster son fuertes y rápidos, sin embargo Kursed parece predecir lo que hace ya que esquiva los disparos láser con mucha facilidad, mientras que él esta teniendo problemas para esquivar los de ella, algunos pasan rozando muy cerca de su cuerpo, Fox saca de su chaqueta unos lentes oscuros (parecidos a los de su padre) y una granada amarilla, se pone los lentes y deja caer la granada en el pasillo, un segundo después la granada emite una poderosa luz que ilumina todo el lugar.

Kursed: AHHH, no puedo ver

Fox dispara hacia el techo provocando un derrumbe, Kursed se pone a cubierto y los escombros bloquean el pasillo, Fox corre hacia el hangar, unos momentos después llega y corre hacia su nave, pero es recibido por una lluvia de láseres y se pone a cubierto. Descubre en la parte mas alta del hangar a Kursed, ahora lleva dos armas y le dispara a diestra y siniestra, Fox usa su escudo Reflector para defenderse y contesta el fuego, de ambos lados vuelan los láser, ahora ambos pelean a muerte

Kursed: Después de Karonta seguirá el sistema Lylat, así que mejor acepta la derrota Mccloud

Fox: Eso es lo que tú crees, Lylat es fuerte, no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya

Kursed: El ejército de Corneria es débil, jamás nos vencerán

Fox: AH SI

Fox se esconde tras unas cajas y encuentra un jet pack, se lo pone y emprende el vuelo hacia donde esta Kursed para enfrentarla directamente, pero ella vuelve a disparar, esta vez Fox no lo puede esquivar y el láser da en el jet pack que comienza a fallar enviando a Fox hacia atrás, Fox se quita el jet pack y cae en la cabina abierta de su nave y el jet pack choca contra varios cilindros, ocurre una explosión y el lugar se empieza a incendiar rápidamente, Fox emprende el vuelo y sale del hangar tan rápido como puede su nave.

Fox (viendo el fuego extenderse por toda la base): Esa base ya no podrá usarse (saca de su chaqueta el aparato que parece ipod) pero al menos logre obtener toda la información necesaria

Da un gemido y se lleva una mano a un costado cuando, la falla del jet pack lo lastimo aunque la herida no parece muy seria, lo mejor que puede hacer es emprender el viaje saliendo de la orbita de Kew.

Fox (gimiendo): Tendré que volver a hacer una escala en el planeta Drumber para poder ver a un medico

Pero de pronto su nave es golpeada por un láser, Fox mira a un lado y ve la nave de Kursed, acercándose rápidamente hacia el

Fox: Por Dios, no se rinde (checa su status de armas) Ya no tengo bombas novas y ahora que lo pienso las naves de los caza recompensas están muy bien armadas

Fox acelera en un intento de perder a Kursed pero ella lo sigue y dispara sin cesar, esta vez esquiva sus ataques sin problemas, pero ahora Kursed empieza a dispararle bombas y apenas conseguía esquivarlas.

Fox: Sin no hago algo me va a matar (nota que se aproxima a un cinturón de asteroides) Ya se, pero por las dudas (mete la pequeña ipod a la computadora y que empieza a descargar información, al mismo tiempo dos pantallas holográficas aparecen, en una esta Rob y en la otra esta Jaguor

Jarguor: Fox, ¿Qué ocurre?

Rob: Fox ¿Dónde has estado?, General Peppy esta preocupado por ti

Fox: Jaguor, te estoy mandando la información que recolecte en Kew y a ti también Rob, dásela a Falco, de acuerdo

Jaguor y Rob (un poco alarmados al ver varios lásers pasando junto a las ventanas de la cabina de Fox): ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Fox: Estoy un poco ocupado y tal vez me retrase bye Rob (corta la comunicación con Rob), Jaguor, si algo me ocurre, no dudes en ir con Falco, es tan bueno como yo

Jaguor: Pero Fox

Fox: No hay tiempo para discutir, hasta luego (corta la comunicación)

Fox entra al circulo de asteroides y acelera, pasando muy cerca de los grandes asteroides que se cierran peligrosamente, Kursed también hace lo mismo pero no puede igualar la velocidad de Fox hasta que sale del cinturón de asteroides, de pronto el Arwing da una vuelta en U y dispara hacia la nave de Kursed, esta intenta esquivarla pero una de las alas de la nave golpea contra un asteroide rompiéndose, Fox le da a la otra ala haciendo que la nave se valla dando vueltas.

Fox: Si, (despidiéndose con la mano) Adiós Kursed

Fox aprovecha y se escapa a máxima velocidad cuando siente que la nave es golpeada en los motores, ahora no puede controlar su propia nave

Fox: Oh no, se dañaron las conexiones (trata de maniobrar) los controles no me responden (se pone su casco en un intento de comunicarse con alguien) ¡Aquí Fox Mccloud a control del planeta Drumber, ¿me copian? (silencio) ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Mi Arwing tiene problemas! (silencio) la radio no sirve.

De pronto el panel de control comienza a echar electricidad y chispas, la nave esta mas dañada de lo creyó, Fox se echa hacia atrás de su asiento todo lo que puede y de pronto su casco también comienza echar electricidad, antes de que pueda quitárselo reciba una tremenda descarga en la cabeza

Fox: AAAHHHHH

Fox cae inconsciente sobre el panel dañado y el arwing fuera de control y sin rumbo se dirige hacia un extraño rombo giratorio en el espacio (como el de interestellar 5555) y desaparece dentro de el.


	6. Nuevo mundo

**Nuevo Mundo**

Es de noche, un jet de combate surca el cielo haciendo increíbles maniobras, dentro de la nave hay dos personas, como todo esta oscuro no se distinguen bien sus rostros pero sus siluetas son felinas, de pronto el copiloto detecta algo en su radar.

Gato: T-bone el radar, detecto algo muy extraño

T-bone: ¿Qué es?

Gato: Viene del cielo y…

De pronto algo que va cayendo pasa junto a ellos, el jet hace un giro brusco, el gato que se hace llamar T-bone distingue algo y va tras ese mini cometa

Copiloto (asombrado): T-bone, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

T-bone: Es un jet Razor y esta en problemas.

El jet negro y rojo acelera casi a Mach 5 para igualarse al jet en problemas y despliegan el imán (el que usaron en Cry of the Turmoil) enganchan la nave a ellos en un intento de hacerla perder velocidad

T-bone: Vamos bebe (al ver que lo están logrando) solo un poco mas

Razor: ¿Qué ese ruido?

El fuego del jet dañado esta dañando el gancho, hasta que se desprende y el jet toca tierra y se desliza sobre el suelo del desierto hasta detenerse. El jet negro aterriza y los dos gatos bajan en seguida, el primero es fornido de piel amarilla con rayas café y el segundo es un gato mas bajo de estatura, de pelaje café caramelo y flaco; ambos usan un traje de vuelo azul con compresores rojos, cascos azules que tienen un triangulo invertido como logo

T-bone (viendo el jet): Bueno, al menos amortiguamos el golpe (se acerca al jet)

Razor: Espera (viendo bien el jet) eso no es un jet

T-bone: ¿No?

Razor: Es una nave

T-bone: ¡Por todos los gatos! tienes razón, (viendo bien) es un caza aero-espacial

Razor: ¿Cómo sabes lo que es?

T-bone: Kat Comandos, N° 52, el dúo conoce a un cazador de recompensas de un planeta lejano que vino al suyo en busca de un peligroso criminal

Razor: Ya veo (al ver a su amigo acercarse a la cabina de la nave) Espera T-bone, no sabemos de donde vino, puede ser peligroso

T-bone (viendo por la cabina): Hay alguien dentro, pero no se mueve

Razor se acerca a la nave con su guante listo por si acaso, T-bone consigue abrir la cabina, dentro hay un zorro malherido e inconsciente.

T-bone (percibiendo un aroma): ¿Qué ese olor?

Razor (ve que la parte de atrás de la nave se esta incendiando): SACALO, RAPIDO

Entre los dos sacan al piloto y lo llevan a un sitio seguro, pocos segundos después la nave estalla en una bola de fuego

Razor: Estuvo cerca, (a T-bone quien examina al piloto) ¿esta muerto?

En eso el zorro da un leve gemido y se mueve, poco a poco abre los ojos

T-bone: ¿Estas bien?

Zorro: uh, mas o menos (viendo confundido alrededor) ¿Qué no había una carrera?

T-bone: ¿Una carrera?

Zorro: Si una carrera G-Zero (viendo bien a T-bone) acaso son participantes, algunos compañeros suelen usar mascaras

T-bone y Razor se miran un tanto confundidos

Razor: ¿De que esta hablando?

T-bone: No lo se, ¿Qué rayos es una carrera G – Zero?

El zorro los mira muy confundido, de pronto se oye un sonido Razor saca unos binoculares y mira hacia el cielo.

Razor: Los enforcers se acercan, vámonos de aquí

Tras pensar un momento T-bone carga con cuidado al zorro para llevarlo al jet, lo suben con cuidado, ellos entran y cierran la cabina y desaparecen en la noche.

**Al día siguiente**

Ya amaneció, el sol empieza a iluminar una ciudad, a lo lejos en un depósito de chatarra un gato fornido de pelaje amarillo sale de la entrada de un edificio de dos pisos, un poco destartalado y abre el taller mecánico para otro día de trabajo, vuelve a entrar a la casa y se dirige a la cocina donde hay otro gato mas pequeño, no es fornido y de pelaje café chocolate haciendo el desayuno

Gato: Buenos días Jake

Jake: Buenos días Chance, ¿Cómo dormiste?

Chance: Bien, necesitaba descansar un poco sobretodo después de ayer

Jake: Yeah, nos la pasamos todo el día luchando contra el crimen

Chance (oliendo el desayuno): Que huele tan bien

Jake: Huevos con arenques ahumados

Chance: Delicioso (viendo hacia el techo) ¿Por cierto, como seguirá nuestro invitado?

Jake: Aun sigue dormido, ¿estas seguro de que fue una buena idea traerlo a la casa?

Chance: Si lo hubiéramos dejado ahí, de seguro hubiera muerto o peor Feral lo habría capturado

Jake: No es por eso, lo que digo es que haremos con el, ni siquiera sabemos como reaccionara cuando despierte.

Chance medita un momento, es obvio que su compañero este preocupado debido a que ya han tenido experiencias de encuentros cercanos con alienígenas que trataron de destruir su mundo o robarles el agua, sin embargo algo dentro de el le dice que no hay nada de que preocuparse aunque su amigo no piense lo mismo

Chance: Bueno, entonces…. Estaremos listos

En una habitación del segundo alguien se esta despertando después de dormir mucho rato, se trata de Fox un poco mareado se sienta en la cama y mira a su alrededor, no reconoce la habitación donde esta, se mira a si mismo y descubre que esta vendado aparte esta usando un pantalón de pants gris.

Fox: ¿uhhh, Donde estoy? Esto no es mi casa

Se levanta de la cama y se acerca a una ventana al ver, lo único que ve son pilas de metal y chatarra.

Fox: ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?

Se acerca a la puerta, abre la puerta con cuidado y observa por el pasillo, todo esta tranquilo, en eso escucha un estruendo que viene de afuera del edificio, vuelve a la ventana y ve a cuatro gatos discutiendo.

Chance: HEY, ¿Por qué cada vez que vienen, tiran la chatarra en frente de nuestro garaje?

Gato gordo: Es un depósito de chatarra.

Gato enano: Yeah, aquí es donde llega la basura

Jake: Oye si creen, que vamos a permitir que sigan echando la carga donde se les pegue la gana la terminaran lamentando

El gato gordo (agarra a Jake por el cuello de la camisa): A si y como lo impedirás

Jake: Primero me bajas (le da una patada en la cara pero el grandote lo golpea en el ojo)

Gato enano: Burke, NO TE DEJES Y DALE SU MERECIDO

Chance: PONTE CON UNO DE TU TAMAÑO

Jake (con la mano en el ojo): ACABALO CHANCE

Chance y Burke se ponen a pelear, al mismo tiempo Murray se le echa encima a Jake

Jake: Ehhh, quítate Murray (trata de quitárselo pero no puede)

Murray: Ya veras te mandare al hospital Clawson

Al ver a su amigo en problemas Chance trata de ir a ayudarlo, pero Burke se lo impide de pronto se un "GONG" y Burke cae noqueado al suelo, detrás de el esta Fox con un tubo de metal doblado en las manos, entre el y Chance lo lanzan a la camioneta, Murray y Jake siguen peleando, pero Jake consigue agarrarlo por la parte de atrás de la su playera y también lo arroja a la cabina de la camioneta

Murray (con una mano en su cabeza): Esto lo pagaran caro los tres (arranca y la camioneta se va del lugar)

Poco después los tres están la sala, Jake tiene una bolsa de hielo en el ojo

Jake: Ayy, eso si me dolió

Chance: Pero apuesto a que a ellos les dolió mas (a Fox) se ve que le diste a Burke con mucha fuerza, pasara un tiempo antes de que los veamos por aquí de nuevo

Fox: Solo intentaba ayudar.

Jake (al ver al zorro un poco tenso): ¿Estas bien?

Fox: Bueno mas bien desconcertado.

Chance: Aun no nos has dicho como te llamas

Fox: Me llamo Fox Mccloud, ¿Qué parte de Corneria es esta?

Jake: Yo soy Jake Clawson y el es mi amigo Chance Furlong …. Un momento ¿Corneria?

Fox: Si, no recuerdan que así se llama nuestro planeta hogar

Chance y Jake se miran preocupados

Chance: uh Fox, escucha lo que te vamos a decir, esto no es Corneria

Fox: ¿No, entonces estoy en Venom?

Jake: No te vayas a espantar, este planeta se llama Auran.

Fox: Pe- ¿Pero de que esta hablando? No hay ningún planeta en el sistema Lylat con ese nombre

Jake: No es ningún juego, tú estabas inconsciente en una nave que se estrello en el desierto

Fox se espanta cuando le cae el veinte, no estaba en el sistema Lylat, se lleva las manos a las manos tratando de asimilar la verdad

Fox (algo asustado): ¿Saben donde esta mi Arwing…es el nombre de la nave?

Jake: Fue consumida por el fuego, no quedo nada

Fox (frustrado): AYyy era de esperarse, pues estaba fuera de control gracias a Kursed

Chance: Kursed, acaso es el nombre de la persona que te hirió

Fox asiente con la cabeza, ¿Qué hará ahora?, su nave destruida, no sabe donde esta, ni siquiera recuerda como llego, sin embargo Jake aun no se fía mucho de el.

Jake: Creo que debemos empezar por el principio, háblanos de tu hogar y nosotros te hablaremos del nuestro

Chance: No te lo tomes mal Fox, es que hemos tenido algunas malas experiencias con seres del espacio, bueno a excepción de los Aquians

Fox mira a ambos gatos, sabe que es obvio que desconfíen de él, ya que es de un mundo muy distante y tras tomar una decisión decide contarles toda la verdad, les habla del sistema Lylat, de su pasado, la misión que había aceptado y lo ocurrido en Kew, por su parte Chance y Jake le hablan de Auran y de la ciudad donde viven y cuando se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido, tras cerrar la tienda los tres se van a sus cuartos a dormir, pero Fox no puede dormir, no puede dejar de pensar en Corneria y en sus compañeros a los que dejo atrás, lo que mas le entristece y duele es aceptar que posiblemente jamás podrá regresar.


	7. Un secreto al descubieto

**Un secreto al descubierto**

Han pasado unos días desde que Fox llego al planeta Auran, en ese instante Jake esta terminando de hablar con alguien a través de un comunicador en forma de triangulo y va a ver a Chance que esta viendo la tele

Jake: Chance

Chance: ¿Qué sucede?

Jake: Era Callie, hubo un ataque en el Pume-Dyne y se robaron el mega detonador

Chance: ¡¿Qué?!, Creí que eso no existía aquí

Jake: Yo también lo creía, pero tengo una sospecha de quien lo robo

Chance: Yo también, vamos tras Dark Kat

Ambos se iban a marchar cuando se detienen

Chance: ¿Qué hacemos con Fox?

Jake: Ya se

Jake sube corriendo al segundo piso y entra en el cuarto de Fox, en ese momento el zorro esta leyendo un libro de historia que Jake le presto.

Fox: Guau, la historia de este lugar es interesante, no se parece en nada a la nuestra

Jake (entrando): Oye Fox, Chance y yo saldremos un momento, podrías cuidar el lugar

Fox: Claro, ¿Qué hago si viene algún cliente?

Jake: Recibes el auto y pero si alguien te pregunta, eres aprendiz de mecánico ¿Okay?

Fox: Okay

Jake salen corriendo hacia el hangar, en poco tiempo los Swat Kats se dirigen a la ciudad en busca de Dark Kat

T-bone: Razor ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que Dark Kat intente destruir el Cuartel General de los Enforcers

Razor: Bueno casi lo logra en la otra dimensión y seguro lo hará personalmente ya que aquí nosotros somos buenos

T-bone: Pero como pudo entrar en Pume-Dyne y robarlo.

Razor: No lo se, tal vez envió a alguien, ya que si hubiera ido el mismo, lo hubieran dicho por las noticias

T-bone: Debemos encontrarlo y pronto

Razor: El radar detecto algo es el Expreso Doomsday

En efecto el Expreso Doomsday esta surcando el cielo de la ciudad y comienza a disparar misiles contra el Turbokat, T-bone logra evitarlos con rápidas maniobras, sin embargo Dark Kat continua atacándolos

Razor: ¿Qué pretende?

T-bone: No lo se, pero regrésale el fuego

El Turbokat contesta el ataque, pero la nave de Dark Kat tiene un escudo protector muy fuerte, Razor prepara un misil eléctrico para tirar el escudo cuando de pronto el jet comienza a sacudirse de forma violenta

Razor: ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

T-bone (soltando las manos de los controles): No soy yo, (al ver chispas) algo esta controlando el jet

Voz: ¡Tontos, olvidan que puedo controlar cualquier computadora!

T-bone, Razor: ¡HARD DRIVE!

Razor: Sal de la computadora del Turbokat

Hard Drive: Oh no, son ustedes lo que saldrán del camino

De pronto salen rayos de electricidad de todas partes y ambos son electrocutados, horas después de regreso en el garaje Fox ha cerrado la tienda y esta explorando la casa, observa un poco impresionado los aparatos eléctricos.

Fox (observando la tele de la sala): Y eso que en Corneria, las teles son holográficas (pensando) A estas alturas, todos deben de estar buscándome o tal vez ya dieron por hecho que estoy muerto

Como esta ocupado con sus pensamientos se tropieza con la alfombra y se va para el suelo, se dispone a levantarse cuando algo llama su atención, una puerta de metal en el suelo, lo mira desconcertado

Fox: ¿Y esto? (abre la puerta y ve una escalera en la pared) ¿A dónde ira?

Baja por la escalera y se sorprende al encontrar una especie de base militar, hay una gran computadora, misiles, unos casilleros y una motocicleta (un cycloton) se acerca a una mesa y encuentra su blaster y su escudo reflector

Fox: ¿Qué significa esto? (toma su blaster) ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

Escucha que una alarma suena, se pone a cubierto esperando un ataque, pero no sucede nada, se levanta desconcertado el ruido viene de una alarma conectada a un telefono, se acerca y lo descuelga

Fox: ¿Diga? (al ver la alarma aun suena oprime un único botón) ¿Diga?

Voz de mujer: T-bone, Razor ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso Dark Kat les robo de nuevo el Turbokat?

Fox (confundido): ¿Uh? Con quien hablo

La mujer al otro lado parece darse cuenta de que no esta hablando con las personas que acostumbra

Voz (sorprendida): ¿Qué?, ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde están los Swat Kats?

Fox no entiende que esta pasando, pero cuando ve un casco en la mesa azul con un triangulo rojo invertido, le llega a su mente un recuerdo, dos gatos con mascaras de uniformes azules con rojo

Fox (pensando): No lo puedo creer

Voz: ¿Hola, Hola?

Fox: Si, soy… un amigo de ellos, ¿Qué sucede?

Voz: Amigo de ellos, bueno eso no importa, T-bone y Razor no están ahí

Fox: No, salieron hace horas, de hecho ya me estoy preocupando

Voz: Puede que Dark Kat los halla capturado, tienes que ir a ayudarlos.

Fox (comprendiendo que algo andaba mal): Esta bien, dígame que ha pasado Srta.

En la ciudad hay un caos el Turbokat esta luchando contra todo el equipo aéreo de los enforcers, pero no son los Swat Kats los que van dentro, sino Hard Drive

Hard Drive: Yuju, que divertido, sobretodo por estas mejoras que le hicieron

En eso Dark Kat se comunica, esta molesto

Dark Kat: ¿Quieres dejar de jugar?

Hard Drive: Oh, bueno, pero deje que me encargue de Feral rápido

De otro lado de la pantalla Dark Kat se lleva una mano a cabeza con aire de fastidio

Dark Kat (enojado): Solo date prisa en despejar el espacio aéreo, he esperado esto durante años (dándose la vuelta) Después de los Enforcers me desharé de ambos de una vez por todas

Dark Kat mira con satisfacción a T-bone y Razor están atados con cadenas y amordazados, hacen lo que pueden por liberarse pero no pueden, de regreso a la batalla Feral esta furioso, ya que su equipo esta siendo vencido por un solo jet

Feral: Ya verán, los voy a derribar o muero en el intento (al ver el Turbokat detrás de su sobrina) Felina cuidado

Felina (a la radio): No te preocupes tío

Felina trata de hacer una vuelta en U y contesta el fuego, pero el Turbokat le apunta con el Mega Laser.

Hard Drive: Good Bye, Felina (de pronto el jet es golpeado por un costado) ¡¿Qué?!

Mira hacia las calles, hay alguien en un Cycloton disparándoles misiles

Hard Drive: Acaso tienen un aliado, pero no podrá conmigo

Hard Drive va tras la moto e inicia la persecución, le dispara a la moto pero esta lo esquiva con mucha facilidad, de pronto el conductor del Cyclotron le empieza a disparar con un arma láser directo a la cabina

Hard Drive: ¿Qué esta haciendo, esa cosita no me hará daño?

Pero Hard Drive no se da cuenta de Felina y Feral van tras el, aparentemente lo que motociclista buscaba era distraerlo para que ellos pudieran atacar y funciona Feral y Felina disparan al mismo tiempo sus láser y dañando dos turbinas.

Hard Driver: Ohhh no, no puedo controlarlo (al ver que desciende rápidamente), yo me largo

El Turbokat esta sobrevolando el Parque de Megakat, Hard Drive abre la cabina y se desaparece usando su traje, el jet aterriza o más bien toca el suelo de panza y derrapa hasta detenerse, Hard Drive reaparece a solo unos pocos metros.

Hard Drive: Mas vale que Dark Kat aproveche, los enforcer ve….

De pronto alguien lo agarra por detrás, intenta defenderse pero le quitan la traje eléctrico de un jalón y lo inmovilizan contra un árbol, quien lo ataca es Fox, pero esta usando la ropa que llevaba en Kew y se ha puesto una mascara y el casco de los Swat Kats, de regreso con Dark Kat.

Dark Kat (a un copiloto que tiene a su lado, es un lince que viste de totalmente de negro, como un ninja): Blame cambia el curso hacia el cuartel Enforcer

Blame: De acuerdo.

De regreso con Fox y Hard Drive, Fox esta interrogando a Hard Drive

Hard Drive (aterrado): En serio no había visto a Dark Kat desde hace mucho tiempo hasta hace anoche

Fox: Dark Kat, háblame más

Hard Drive: Es un maniaco que desea destruir la ciudad para convertirla en su imperio criminal, ya sabe el máximo criminal de cada ciudad al que todos le temen

Fox: Los Swat Kats, ¿Dónde están?

Hard Drive: Los tiene prisioneros dentro de su nave, quiere que sean testigos de la destrucción de los enforcer antes de acabar con ellos

Fox: Y se puede entrar a su nave, usando ese jet negro

Hard Drive: Si, ellos creen que lo estoy conduciendo

Al ver que el jet de los enfocers aterrizo, lanza a Hard Drive contra ellos, Fox se sube al Turbokat y lo prende para emprender el vuelo aunque se puede decir que apenas sabe lo que hace.

Fox (tomando los controles): No debe de ser tan difícil volar esta cosa


	8. El Rescate

**Capitulo 7: El rescate**

El Expreso Doomsday se dirige al cuartel de los Enforcers cuando divisa el Turbokat acercandose

Blame (a Dark Kat): Hard Drive viene de vuelta, (al ver la forma de volar y el humo de un motor) debe de tener problemas.

Dark Kat: Déjalo que suba, Creeplings vayan y tráiganlo

Blame: Nos acercamos al cuartel de los Enforcers (al radar) y no hay ningún piloto a la vista

Dark Kat: Bien, finalmente podré decirle adiós a esos tontos (viendo a los Swat Kat que aun forcejean con las cadenas) ahora lo que debo pensar es si debo deshacerme de estos dos rápidamente o lenta y dolorosamente

Blame: Aceptas una sugerencia

De pronto un creepling entra volando por la puerta y choca contra la espalda de Dark Kat quien a su vez choca con Blame, al darse la vuelta Dark Kat ve a su creeplings noqueados y a un zorro enmascarado tratando de romper las cadenas de los Swat Kats con un arma láser

Blame (levantándose): Ah no

Blame se lanza contra el zorro con espada en mano, pero los Swat Kats se liberan y Razor se le enfrenta, mientras T-bone ataca a Dark Kat, pero el megalomaniaco es muy fuerte ya que laza a T-bone contra los controles haciendo que la nave pierda el control, Dark Kat saca una bazoka láser

Dark Kat: Es su fin Swat Kats

Pero antes de que pueda disparar Fox le dispara con el blaster, ambos se empiezan a disparar entre ellos, T-bone corre hacia el Turbokat, sin embargo la nave esta perdiendo velocidad, Blame consigue quitarse a Razor de encima y va hacia los controles para retomar el control

Dark Kat: Dispara el misil, yo me encargo de ellos

Fox dispara logrando desarmar a Dark Kat, el y Razor se lanzan contra su enemigo intentando someterlo pero Dark Kat es muy fuerte, mientras T-bone a puesto en marcha el Turbokat y sale del Expreso Doomsday, nota que una compuerta abajo de la nave se esta abriendo

T-bone: Debo evitarlo

Usando los misiles Octopus logra cerrar la compuerta del misil, dentro Dark Kat ha agarrado por el cuello a Razor y Fox cuando ven que el misil regresa a su posición y su turbina se esta encendiendo

Dark Kat: ¡DETEN EL MISIL!

Blame (tomado un jet pack): Es muy tarde (corre a la compuerta de la nave y la abre)

Dark Kat: Espera, no puedes dejarme

Blame: Dije que te ayudaría, no que moriría por ti

Blame se lanza al vació, prende el jet pack y escapa, Fox y Razor a la vez patean a Dark Kat haciendo que los suelten y corren a la compuerta, el Turbokat esta justo a su lado

T-bone: SALTEN

Ambos se lanzan, se sujetan a las alas del jet T-bone abre la cabina para que los dos entren y se alejan unos segundos después el Expreso Doomsday explota en el aire con fuerza.

T-bone: GUAU, Que bombazo

Razor: Tenemos que regresar a casa antes de que aparezcan los enforcers

De regreso en el hangar Razor checa los daños en el Turbokat mientras T-bone habla con Callie

Callie (voz): Me alegro que salieran con bien de ahí, sin embargo Hard Drive es el único bajo custodia ya que Blame consiguió escapar y de Dark Kat no se sabe nada, Feral sospecha que murió en la explosión

T-bone: Yo no lo creo ese tipo es listo, se que volverá

Callie voz: Es posible, por cierto mas vales que les advierta, Feral esta demasiado enfadado por que ahora tienen un nuevo aliado, esta mas decidió que nunca a atraparlos, así que tengan cuidado

T-bone: Lo tendremos Srat. Briggs

Callie voz: oh oh, el alcalde, nos vemos pronto

T-bone cuelga el teléfono y va a ver a su compañero

T-bone (quitándose la mascara): ¿Qué tan dañado esta?

Razor: Las turbinas están en mal estado, tardaremos una semana en arreglarlo

Fox (sacando el Cyclotron del Turbokat): Los siento, no era mi intención dejar que los enforcers dañaran su nave

Razor (quitándose la mascara): Esto es un jet y no importa, tenias que detener a Hard Drive de una forma u otra

Chance: Callie y Feral creen que eres nuestro nuevo aliado ¿Qué opinas de eso Jake?

Jake: Que no esta nada mal

Fox: ¿Yo? Convertirme en Súper héroe

Chance: Mas bien un vigílate, tal vez no tengamos súper-poderes pero aun así salimos victoriosos

Jake: Y por eso Feral nos odia tanto, por qué nosotros hacemos un mejor trabajo que el, bueno aunque antes éramos Enforcers

Chance: Hasta que nos echaron y enviaron aquí por un accidente que no fue nuestra culpa

Fox lo piensa, por un lado aun esta preocupado por lo que pueda estar sucediendo en el sistema Lylat, sin embargo confía en Falco y siente por dentro que todo saldrá bien, y por otro lado esta primera batalla en este nuevo mundo le encanto y si Jake y Chance se convirtieron en vigilantes para poder volver a luchar contra el crimen, él también puede

Fox (sonriendo): Este mundo me parece fascinante, cuenten conmigo


	9. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

"Es increíble lo que me ha pasado, lo que el destino me tuvo preparado, al principio era el líder del Equipo Star Fox que creo mi padre, defendí al sistema Lylat de terribles enemigos, después cuando cada quien decidió tomar su camino me convertí en corredor de carreras y ahora tras aquella misión en Kew llegue a este planeta primitivo pero hermoso, tan hermoso como Corneria.

Se que jamás podré regresar a Corneria, pero el destino me dio una recompensa, un nuevo mundo que llamo "hogar", vivo ahora entre la gente de Auran oculto a simple vista ya que soy como ellos, y ahora soy un Swat Kat como T-bone y Razor vigilando, protegiendo.

Soy testigo del valor de mis amigos Cornerianos y de mis amigos de aquí y aunque nuestros mundos estén a mucha distancia, somos muy parecidos.

Yo, Fox Mccloud, una vez líder del desaparecido Star Fox, tengo un nuevo nombre mi nombre como Swat Kat…Mi nombre es Sky"

*****************

"Bueno esta fue mi historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado, por cierto para aclarar alguna duda, en el mundo de los swat kats, jamás se ha dicho como se llama su mundo así que se ocurrió darle el nombre de auran, otra cosa es que en este mundo además de gatos hay todo tipo de animales, supongo que la ciudad Megakat se llama así por que la población en su mayoría es felina"


End file.
